


Baiser à la Russe

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [35]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, FIFA World Cup 2018, GREG GIVE US THAT DAMN Kiss please, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: ''He @gregmargotton, si la France est championne du Monde, baiser à la Russe avec moi ?''





	Baiser à la Russe

Baiser à la Russe

  
C'était fait ! Ils étaient champions du monde pour la deuxième fois en vingt ans ! Greg ne tenait plus sur place tant la joie l'envahissait, pouvoir commenter la victoire de l'équipe de France était un si beau cadeau fait par la vie ! Il ne comprenait pas comment faisait Bixente pour garder son calme et continuer à analyser. Enfin, s'il pouvait comprendre : Liza avait déjà gagné tant de choses qu'il avait dû apprendre à contrôler ses émotions en temps de victoire, mais merde ! Ils étaient champions du monde ! Même dans le taxi pour retourner à l'hôtel dormir leur dernière nuit avant de regagner leur maison, Greg gigotait sur place d'extase, alors que Bixente était simplement sur Twitter. Twitter. Une phrase revint dans son esprit. ''He @gregmargotton, si la France est championne du Monde, baiser à la Russe avec moi ?''. En soit, il avait dit non par peur que ça ne parle d'une soi-disante relation plus qu'amicale et professionnelle entre eux, mais intérieurement, Greg avait regretté. Il avait pensé qu'il avait blessé Bixente en le disant, il avait même eu peur que leur amitié se dégrade, mais finalement et envers et contre tous, leur amitié s'était approfondie en quelque chose de plus fort. Greg attendit qu'ils soient de retour dans leur chambre pour saisir Bixente par la cravate et poser ses lèvres sur l'autre paire, il n'avait beau avoir qu'un seul centimètre d'avance sur son collège, il semblait beaucoup plus grand que Bixente dans cette position. Le baiser lui paru prendre des heures tellement il aimait la chaleur de l'autre bouche, bien qu'il savait que ça ne dura que quelques dizaines de secondes.

  
''Waouh... Greg... C'est un oui finalement ?''

''Il semblerait monsieur Lizarazu, que j'ai changé d'avis.''

''Il t'aura fallu un mois pour ça ?'' Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

  
Fin


End file.
